1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing resin particles.
2. Related Art
Minute elements and apparatuses, represented by a microreactor and generally defined as “an apparatus, made by employment of microfabrication and in which a reaction is carried out in a microscopic flow channel having an equivalent diameter of no more than 500 μm,” are recently being anticipated for application in various fields due to providing several merits such as high variety and low volume, high efficiency, low environmental load, etc., when applied, for example, to arts for performing analysis, synthesis, extraction, and separation of substances.